


Just a Fight...?

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: (is that even a thing that can trigger someone?), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Connor lashing out, I didn't have much sleep this week, It's late, M/M, Mentions of HIV, Oliver fighting dirty, Referencing past mistakes, Swearing?, hurt Connor, sorry - Freeform, whatever, while I am cruel sometimes I am not splitting up my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver's relationship has never run smoothly... the key is in knowing what's just a fight and what's the last fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fight...?

"Connor?" Gemma asked. While she and her brother did have a quite close relationship, he wasn't one for late night visits. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked closer and saw his reddened eyes and that the wetness on his face wasn't just rain but also tears.

"I'm- I didn't- I had nowhere else to go." He mumbled, his voice thick with tears. Gemma stepped aside and let her brother in. 

"Let's just get you warmed up a little and you tell me what's going on, okay?" She asked and took Connor's drenched jacket from him. The young man just nodded. "I'll get you some sweatpants okay… just take off the wet clothes and go to the living room. I'll be with you in a moment." 

 

"So?" Gemma asked as they were settled on her couch, Connor in some old sweatpants and shirt from her husband. Connor looked down at his hands and didn't say anything until Gemma reached out to take his hand. "Please, Con, I want to help you." 

"Ollie and me had a fight…" Connor said. "And not like just a disagreement over take out or something… this was big." He looked up at his sister. "I don't want to lose him again." Gemma nodded. 

"I know the feeling… but I promise you, this is just a speed bump. I've seen how much you love him and he loves you just as much. You two were meant to be and nothings changing that." Connor shook his head slightly. 

"I'm not sure about that… Gemma, there's something big that I can't tell anyone… and of course Ollie knows I'm hiding something and now he thinks I don't trust him and-" Connor tried to fight back the tears that were rising again. "And he said that I had no right to keep anything from him, not when he was the one who kept forgiving me for cheating and lying. And he kept throwing all the mistakes I've made at my head…" 

"He's frustrated, Connor… I'm sure he didn't mean any of it." Gemma said. 

"But he's right… I ruined his life. I mean I broke his heart in so many ways and I'm the only reason he has-" Connor broke off. 

"He has what?" Gemma asked softly. Connor bit his lip. 

"I'm the reason he has HIV." He said. 

"What?" She asked. "Connor, don't scare me like that… do you-" 

"No, I don't have it… I just- he hooked up with some random dude after I cheated on him and got it." Connor said. "Gemma, Ollie doesn't lie. Even if he doesn't admit it when he's not angry… he blames me. And he's right… we can't get past that." Gemma put a hand to the side of his face. 

"His illness is not your fault, Connor." She said. "You didn't ruin his life. Yes, you hurt him but you are doing your best to make it up, to be the best boyfriend you can be. And love is not about being perfect, it's about forgiving and compromises and communication and it's new to you, my baby brother, you're gonna get better at this." Connor looked down again. 

"He deserves better than me." He whispered. Gemma bent down to meet his eyes.

"There is no better than you." She said. "You are so caring and so passionate. Connor, you're one of the best people I've ever known. He couldn't do better than you." 

"I cheated on him." Connor said. 

"Because you have been running away from feelings basically all your life and loving him scared the shit out of you before you actually realized you love him. Would you cheat on him now? When he pushed you away?" She asked. Connor just shook his head. "See? Even though he blamed you for all those bad things you are still faithful, you still love him. And he still loves you." Connor nodded. 

"Just calm down a bit and talk it out, try to make him understand why you can't tell him about that thing." Gemma said. 

"Thank you." Connor mumbled and Gemma pulled him into a hug. 

"You stay here as long as you want to, okay?" She asked into his shoulder. He nodded against hers. 

 

Connor stood in front of the door to apartment 303 and he hadn't been that nervous to knock in all his life. He hadn't been able to grab his keys when Oliver had pushed him out into the corridor two nights ago. 

"You know, if you don't trust me you can just get the fuck out and don't come back until I mean enough to you to actually be honest for once!"

The words still hurt just much as when Oliver spat them, tears staining his beautiful face, his arms flailing in anger. Connor swallowed and jumped over his shadow, knocking on the door. Oliver opened the door slowly and they just stared at each other, neither of them saying anything. 

"What-" Oliver started. 

"I need my school stuff… and clothes." Connor said, trying hard not to start crying again. Oliver swallowed and stepped aside. Connor gathered up his stuff in a tense silence and headed back for the door. 

"Ollie-" He started when he had the door open already. Oliver looked up at him from the couch. Connor clenched his jaw as he felt a tear escape from his eye. "I love you." He said, his voice feeble and shaking. Oliver moved to stand up. "And I trust you. But I will probably never tell you, not this, anything else but not this. Just please believe me when I say that it's better this way and that it's not in the slightest about us." Oliver nodded but didn't say anything and Connor waited a few moments before nodding courtly, grabbing his keys and leaving the apartment again.

 

"Whoa, you look like shit." Asher said as he saw Connor enter Professor Keating's living room. 

"Thank you very much, doucheface." Connor snapped and just sat down on the couch, grabbing a file of the evidence piled up on the coffee table. 

"Sorry, bro, what killed your mood?" Asher asked. 

"None of your goddamn business." Connor said without looking up from the file.

"Jeez." Asher said. "Touchy… or haven't been touched in too long?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Would you please shut up and leave me the fuck alone!" Connor hissed. 

 

"Connor-" Asher started a few hours later. 

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Connor asked, not gracing Asher with so much as a glance. 

"O-man's here." Asher just said. Connor looked up, seeing his boyfriend - or something, looking lost in Annelies' doorway. Connor stood up and led Oliver out into the front room. 

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked. 

"I can't live without you." Oliver said. Connor raised a brow. "I'm- I mean, I still don't get why you're keeping something from me… I would never judge you or stop loving you, but I guess I'm just going to have to live with that because I have missed you so much the past two days. It's crazy and I don't want to feel like this for a minute more. I love you, Connor." Oliver reached for Connor's hand, zipping their fingers together. Connor looked down, stroking his thumb over Oliver's skin almost on instinct. 

"All those things you said…" Connor started. 

"I didn't mean any of it, Connor… I was angry and not thinking straight. I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. I promise you I didn't mean any of it and I don't think any of it was true." Oliver said. Connor nodded, still not really convinced. Oliver just stepped a little closer and pressed a kiss to Connor's lips. 

"I missed you." Oliver mumbled and Connor pressed closer to him. 

"Me too." Connor answered, putting one arm around Oliver's waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take a moment to leave kudos or even comment. Highly appreciated and none will go unread! I love y'all!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
